Hopes and Dreams
by XxXxFallen-AngelXxXx
Summary: This is a fanfic about Inuyasha asking a BIG question,things happen other BIG questions are asked to other people! hope you like it! Please R&R! Inuyasha x Kagome,Miroku x Sango
1. Chapter 1

Hopes and Dreams!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha, nor will I ever (the truth hurts...)

Feudal Era:

Inuyasha had been contemplating this moment for days. It was finally Kagomes eighteenth birthday! He was more excited than ever before! He had planned to ask Kagome to be his mate today! He sniffed the air for his nosey comrades ...luckily they weren't anywhere near by! He prepared to ask Kagome (which at the time was the tree next to him...practice makes perfect!) He slowly asked the tree that was to be where Kagome stood "will you be my mate?" though he knew she wasn't there is heart pounded intensely, he was afraid of what might happen! Then he slowly remembered the day he went to Kagomes mother to ask for her blessing and permission.

Flash Back:

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, he moved in the slowest way possible. When he made it to the door he thought to himself _'what is she denies my request? What if my dreams will never be fulfilled...what if all my hopes are crushed? FEH!' _He was now clenching in his fists so tight he made himself bleed but to him it didn't even matter all that mattered was getting what was coming to him...Kagome!

He walked...jogged to the door where Kagomes mother stood! He wasn't surprised, he had a feeling she was physic or something! She stared the VERY nervous hanyou and told him "please come in!" she said smiling and leading the way to the kitchen. He followed her and she motioned him to sit at the table, he did as he was told by his (hopefully) mate-in law-to-be! He stared at her and was about to star with his question when he was cut off.

She looked concerned "Is everything alright? Is someone hurt?". He shook his head and said yet again in his mind '_this is probably not a good idea..._' then he blurted out "May Kagome be my mate..." then he started to try to think of reasons '_ummm...crap! All it got is that I love her...which I aint saying out loud...especially to her mo-_' he was cut off by the smell of tears! He looked to her mother and he say her crying '_BAKA! Shes crying, now shell never say yes!'_

She gave him a smile yet somehow in her smile she had a serious face with it, then she said "No." she took a sip while Inuyasha sat in shock! Then watching him with her smile growing "Not for another week! She must be eighteen. After that she is free to do as she pleases!" she said smiling and taking another sip of her tea. Inuyasha smirked at her remark, 'I can wait one week, I hope!'he said in his mid,to himself. Thanking her and receiving her blessing and leaving!

**End of flash back and prologue**

** EDITORS NOTE: This is my first fanfic so Im sorry if it isnt written very well, or if it is bad in any way. This is just the prologue but Im dont believe Im going to write anymore on this particular fan unless someone likes it otherwise (not to sound rude) it would be a waste of my time,and i could be writing a much better story for many to enjoy! Thank you for reading it!**

** L-T-L  
**


	2. one question,answerplease?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, nor will I ever.

Inuyasha smelt a very familiar scent, it was he beloved Kagome. He got up from his spot and the tree and ran to the well. While running there he thought about the past week...he had tried to kill Shippo and had gotten 'sat' more that week then within the whole time he had known Kagome.

Kagome looked up and her favorite hanyou and smiled. She looked like she was the happiest girl in the world when she saw him. Her face lit up with excitement and longing she said "Hi!" He looked at her and grinned. The week of pain was worth it.

She stared at him. He hadnt said a word since she had gotten there. She climbed out of the well and went to wave her hand in front of his face "I-Inuyasha? Are you ok?" He looked down at her and jumped back "what the he- im mean heck...do you think your doing?" he said blushing. Kagome gasped and said "Well I _was_ trying to be nice, but no...!" she said smiling she enjoyed playing with him. He stared at her trying to determine her level of mad. Which consisted of one sit, two sits and then infinity number of sits! He noticed she wasn't the slightest bit mad so he decided to mess with her, "Nice? Since when have you ever been nice, wench?" he said grinning.

Kagomes eye twitched, hed done it "what did you say, dog boy?" she said without the slightest bit of happiness on her face. He noticed this and stopped grinning "I-I didn't mean-" he was cut off by her facial expression, hed had hit her top level of anger, or so hed thought. When she noticed him bracing for impact she doubled in laughter, "I wasn't going to SIT you..." then she noticed she said the word. She stared down at the Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground she giggled but then said "Im sorry! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?". he slowly got up and stared at her... "feh, im fine." he said in his normal im-so-strong-nothing-can-hurt-me voice.

Kagome laughed, and picked her bags up "lets got back, k?" she said staring at him. He nodded and he walked behind her. He had decided to ask her tonight. She was thinking to herself 'Im so glad to have him. I love him more than he could ever now.' They arrived at Kaedas hut and went in to rest before the night events occurred.

As soon as they entered Shippo had jumped and hugged Kagome "Hi mommy!" he had just recently started to call her that, at first it made her feel old, yet now somehow it warmed her heart and soul. She smiled and hugged him back "Hi Shippo. Hi Sango. Hi Miroku. Hi Kaeda." She said while sitting down with the kit and smiling she looked at everyone, they looked like they knew something, especially Sango! She thought as she went to her enormous yellow backpack and got out some ramen, Inuyashas favorite. She smiled as his eyes looked at it longingly then said "Whos hungry?"she already knew the answer. Inuyasha jumped up and said "ME!" he stared at the ramen and began to drool. Kagome laughed and went to fix some food. It took only a matter of minutes.

Inuyasha sat down his third bowl and grabbed Kagomes hand and lead her out of the hut while she was not struggling she was dumbfounded. She stared at him as he leaned down for her to get on his back, she smiled and asked "What are we doing, and why? Also where are we going?" he glared at her just daring her to ask again. She nodded at the look and got on.

They reached the tree and he sat her down. It was beautiful that night, fire-flies were everywhere and the sun was just now coming down it was a spectacular night . Her thoughts of beauty were interpreted by Inuashas stuttering which she hadn't noticed till just now. He was blushing and now had finally gotten his words out and actually formed into some kind of sentence "K-K-K-K-Kagome, will y-you b-be my -" he somehow couldn't say the last word. It took a moment for her to realize what he was trying to ask her and she said in a more questioning tone "Mate?" she said now blushing. She hated this word yet the fact that her beloved, Inuyasha, was trying to say it made her feel special.

His eyes widened and she looked into his big golden (sorry im at a lose of colors...if that's at all possible.) Pools. She had stopped blushing now she just stared at him and started to cry. He kept thinking to himself 'if mother and daughter react the same way...ill get a yes! If not ill get a no...' he said wiping her tears and said "yes, I mean _mate._" she flung herself onto him and answered.

Editors note: Yet again another cliffy...I want to think on her answer! Thank you for reading and replying!


End file.
